Bem te quero, Mal te quero
by Enchanted Stories
Summary: Emily Wood é apenas mais uma garota atormentada pelos Marotos II, mais precisamente, James Potter II. Mas toda sua opinião por ele pode mudar em um projeto escolar. Se faz tudo pelas notas, não?  - James.S.P/OC e um pouco de Albus P./OC - Terminando! :
1. Coração Idiota Partido

_AN: Infelizmente, nada nessa história me pertence, alem de minha OC, Emily Wood._

** Bem te quero, Mal te quero**

**Capítulo 1- Coração Idiota Partido**

James Sirius Potter, com seus cabelos castanhos desarrumados, e olhos castanhos hipnotizantes. Quem ele acha que é? Só porque é o filho de Harry Potter e Ginna Weasley ele se acha o _tal. _

Quer saber, eu discordo! Ele é a pior, mais idiota, egocêntrica, charmosa, fofa e maravilhosa coisa nesse mundo!

PARA TUDO, eu acabei de dizer "charmosa, fofa e maravilhosa"? Nananinanão! Eu só teria dito isso se eu tivesse outros sentimentos por ele que não fossem ódio. E não, eu não gosto dele! Eu; Emily Wood, não estou apaixonada por James Sirius Potter e eu não fico encantada sempre que ele passa por mim!

Ah, e sim, eu sou filha de Oliver Wood (e de Katie Bell, se interessar alguém) e sim, eu sou extremamente boa em Quadribol, mas, como sempre, Potter virou o capitão, não eu.

Mas voltando ao assunto, lá estava eu, no dormitório do sexto ano feminino da Grifinória, deitada na minha cama, chorando. Meus olhos verdes estavam inchados, e meus cabelos lisos castanhos estava completamente desarrumado.

A razão pela qual eu estava chorando? James Potter II é claro, aquele idiota. E não foi porque ele e os Marotos II estavam me irritando, eu estava acostumada com isso desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Dessa vez foi porque ele estava pegando a Lowren Chang. Aquela, aquela, oferecida! Eu vi eles quando sai do jantar, e eles nem me notaram, estavam muito ocupados comendo a cara um do outro! Hunf!

Eu continuei chorando até que alguém arrombou a porta de meu dormitório. Não era nenhuma das minhas colegas de quarto/melhores amigas; Macy Finnegan, Laura Thomas, Roxane Weasley ou Alice Longbottm. Na verdade era o meu melhor amigo, Albus Severus Potter.

Sim, eu e Albus éramos melhores amigos desde nosso primeiro ano, e é por causa disso que eu conheço James.

Normalmente, eu explodiria com o fato de ele estar invadindo meu quarto. O faria sentar e ficaria falando meia hora de como foi errado o que ele fez, e que ele sempre deveria bater antes e bla, bla, bla. Mas, agora eu estava tão frágil que deixaria ele entrar mesmo se fosse Voldemort voltando dos mortos...

"Oi" ele disse disse, então ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço de urso. "Oi", eu respondi nada animada respondendo seu abraço.

"Você vai me dizer o que James fez dessa vez ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?" ele brincou enquanto parávamos o abraço, eu o encarei e comecei a contar tudo o que havia acontecido e tudo que estava pensando antes de ele invadir meu quarto, até a parte do "charmoso, fofo e maravilhoso".

"Bem, parece que alguém está apaixonada pelo meu irmão mais velho!" ele disse sorrindo.

"O que, NÃO! Ele esta sempre me irritando, nós não nos suportamos!" eu dissse, um pouco irritada demais.

"Vocês dois realmente me lembram de meus avós, sabiam?" ele disse com uma cara de "tenha dó, dar uma de Tiago e Lilian não da Né?"

"Ah, e você e Laura me lembram os seus pais, só que ao contrario!" eu disse enquanto via Albus ficar mais, colorido, digamos, ao pensar em sua paixão, não tão secreta.

"Nós não estamos aqui para falar sobre mim, e sim sobre você mocinha!" meu Merlin, ele estava agindo como meu pai ou o que? Já me bastava um deles né?

"Eu não gosto dele Albus, pode esquecer" eu disse.

"Ah, então por que você estava chorando?" eu o ignorei, não tinha resposta para isso, mas NAO, definitivamente, EU NAO ESTAVA APAIXONADA POR JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

"Merlin, está tão na cara que vocês se amam!" ele disse me tirando de meus pensamentos. Algo que aparentemente, ele é muito bom. Ele pulou da minha cama e começou a murmurar "Eu vou ter que junta-los, mas vou precisar de ajuda. Mas de quem... ? Já sei! Um projeto escolar assim eles não vão poder recusar! E viverão felizes para sempre!" A parte de "viverão felizes para sempre" ele falou meio que em um berro. O que me assustou bastante.

"Ta, ta, ta! Faça o que quiser que eu não irei me apaixonar pelo Potter! Agora xô que eu vou tomar um banho!"

Albus saiu do quarto, nem pareceu prestar muita atenção em mim, parecia estar raciocinando.

O que Albus ia fazer dessa vez?

_AN: E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim! O próximo capítulo se chama "Mais Perto" e provavelmente amanhã já estará ai, novinho em folha! Mas, não prometo nada!_

_ Por favoor comentem! Vão nesse retangulinho ai em baixo e comentem por favor! _

_Beijos amorosos, _

_Stella! *-*_


	2. Mais Perto

_AN: Bem, aqui esta o meu capitulo novíssimo em folha! _

_Infelizmente, nada nessa história me pertence alem de minha OC, Emily Wood._

_Boa leitura! _

**Capítulo II- Mais perto**

Depois de um longo e bom banho, eu fui para a sala comunal. Sentei em frente ao fogo e comecei a ler. Tudo estava bem, até que ele apareceu, ele olhou para mim e sorriu vindo em minha direção. Eu tentei ao máximo me concentrar em meu livro, mas não estava funcionando...

E, ele chegou em mim. Sentou em meu lado e colocou seu braço em meu ombro, eu ignorei e continuei lendo.

"Oi" Ele disse

"O que é, Potter?" perguntei meio irritada. Eu gostava de o chamar de Potter, sei que é totalmente Lilian e Tiago, mas, eu gostava.

Nós éramos bons amigos, tirando o fato que nos odiávamos, éramos bons amigos.

"Esta tudo bem? Albus me disse que você estava chorando..."

Por Merlin, Albus, aquele idiota! Ele contou pra ele que eu estava chorando por causa dele! Calma, meus pensamentos estão confusos! Ele contou para James que eu estava chorando por ele! Bem, ele não contou que era por ele, mas falou que eu estava chorando. O que eu ia falar agora?

"Hã, sim, eu estou com, hã, alguns problemas com, hã minhas notas... ?" Isso soou muito mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmção, mas, ele pareceu ignorar.

"Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser..."

Eu ia MATAR o Albus.

"Ah, claro, o gênio vai me ajudar!" Eu disse o mais sarcasticamente possível, e ri.

Ele tirou seu braço de mim e perguntou "O que?"

Aí, eu corri.

Ele me perseguiu pela sala comunal inteira falando "Retire o que você disse!" e eu respondendo "NAO". O que realmente atraiu alguns olhares...

De algum jeito ele me pegou pelas minhas costas, e eu perdi o equilíbrio e nós caímos no sofá numa posição, hã, esquisita...

Seus braços estavam em minha cintura, eu estava em cima dele com uma perna de um lado do sofá, ficando ajoelhada em cima dele. Nossos rostos estavam muito perto um do outro. Nós continuamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, e ele começou a chegar mais perto, mais perto, eu podia sentir sua respiração, e aí, nossos amigos apareceram.

Tudo que eu ouvi foi Teddy _(AN: Eu sei que ele não deveria estar em Hogwarts, mas, me deixem sonhar! :p)_ gritar "VINGANÇA!"

James levantou a cabeça, acho que para debater com Teddy, mas sua cabeça bateu na minha. O que nos fez perceber que ainda estávamos naquela posição. Rapidamente nos separamos, e todos ocuparam os sofás e poltronas. Eu podia ouvir James falando "Primeiro, meus pais e tios não estavam aqui e segundo, nós não estávamos nos "despedindo" igual você e Victorie!" "Ta ta ta, esse é apenas o começo!" ouvi Teddy dizer. Será que ele estava armando com Albus?

E por falar no diabo, onde estava Albus? Todos estavam lá, menos ele. Suspeito, muito suspeito!

Eu estava prestes a questionar isso em voz alta quando Albus entrou na sala comunal.

"ALBUS!" eu gritei enquanto ele se aproximava. Eu acho que assustei algumas pessoas quando gritei, mas isso não importa.

"O que?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Onde você estava?" eu perguntei já de pé com as minhas mãos em minha cintura.

"Merlin, eu estava andando pelo castelo vovó Weasley!" ele deu uma risada que foi seguida por várias outras.

Eu o ignorei, mas mostrei minha língua para ele e voltei para meu lugar. Albus sentou no chão, aos pés de Laura, que romântico! Pena que ele não vai poder ter filhos!

"Ah, e Ly, eu não vou poder mais ser seu parceiro nas aulas. Eu vou ajudar a Laura..." disse Albus. Ah, ótimo! Maravilhoso!

"E com quem você espera que seja meu parceiro agora?" eu vi Albus segurar a risada e eu rolei meus olhos.

"EU!" gritou James feliz, o que me assustou, e me fez pular, de novo, do sofá. Fazendo todos rirem novamente.

"Não, obrigada." eu disse friamente.

"Ah, fala sério Em, ou sou eu, ou ninguém!" Ele disse, ah, a cara de filhote abandonado não! Isso é golpe baixo, todos sabem que Potter tem uma cara de filhote abandonado irresistível!

Calma, eu acabei de falar isso mesmo? Não! Ela é apenas fofinha, nada mais!

E alem de tudo, eu NAO ia ser parceira do Potter.

Mas infelizmente, minha boca discordou!

"Ah, ta bom Potter!" eu disse enquanto ele sorria.

Nós voltamos para conversa, mas o que realmente me assustou nela foi a notícia que Alice deu.

"Vocês viram que três bruxos menores de idade usaram magia fora de Hogwarts? E o pior, para fazer trabalhos de casa!"

Todos nós ficamos assustados, mas, também um pouco constrangidos, pois não sabíamos muito bem como fazer esse tipo de coisa sem magia. Alice sempre foi muito respeitosa aos trouxas, e sabia várias coisas que nós desconhecíamos. Como essa.

Eu já ia fazer uma pergunta idiota do tipo "E como fazemos isso sem magia?", mas graças a Merlin fui interrompida por um garoto dizendo

"Todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano se apresentem na sala da diretora Mcgonagall!"

Nós todos nos levantamos para ir, mas, antes eu me virei para Albus e lancei o meu olhar de "você esta morto", ele apenas sorriu e ignorou.

_AN: Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! O próximo vai demorar mais pra postar, mas juro que posto! Por favor, continuem lendo e comentando, eu ainda vou escrever mais, e eu acho a idéia da historia boa... _

_ Ainda não sei exatamente quantos capítulos vai ter, mas quando souber eu aviso! _

_Beijos para todos,_

_ Stella *-*_

_P.S. Ou, depois, vai nesse escrito ai em baixo, sabe? "Reviews" e me digam o que acharam da história! _

_Agora sim, beijos para todos! _

_ Stella! *-* _


	3. Esposa do Potter?

_AN: Novamente, nada nessa história me pertence alem de minha OC Emily Wood..._

_Mas eu bem que posso roubar alguns personagens..._

_Como prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo! _

**Capítulo III- Esposa do Potter?**

Chegamos todos na sala da diretora Mcgonagall, e a encontramos sentada em sua mesa. Estava com uma feição preocupada. O que será que estava acontecendo? Será que Voldemort havia retornado das trevas e queria matar todos os Potters?

Não! Ele não poderia matar James, eu não deixaria!

Eu pensei James, não pensei? Não, eu só pensei James porque ele estava ao meu lado, e eu estava atordoada com o fato dele ser meu novo parceiro em aulas. Eu queria pensar Albus.

Calma, como James podia ser meu parceiro nas aulas se ele era um ano mais velho? Albus me enganou! E James nem percebeu! Esta certo que James queria ser meu parceiro mais...

Fui interrompida de meus pensamentos por Mcgonagall se levantando e silenciando todos.

"Como muitos já ouvira, três bruxos menores de idade, estudantes de Hogwarts, usaram magia para fazer trabalhos domésticos. Perante esse abuso, o mundo mágico ficou em estado de choque, e em decisão do Ministro da Magia, todos deverão aprender trabalhos trouxas sem magia. Distribuirei agora panfletos para entenderem melhor esse projeto."

Recebi o panfleto e comecei a ler:

_**Como funciona:**_

_**O trabalho funcionara da seguinte forma: os parceiros de aula serão: colegas de quarto, no caso de serem do mesmo sexo ou mesma família. Ou marido e mulher, se forem de sexos diferentes. E ficarão um mês em casas de aparência trouxa a prova de mágica.**_

_** As casas se localizarão em uma área nova, porem, escondia, em Hogwarts. De forma que os alunos de outros anos não descobrirão o projeto. Vocês poderão sair para conversar com os amigos, mas, dentro dos limites da área.**_

_** Todas as aulas, e atividades (incluindo Quadribol) serão canceladas para esses alunos durante o projeto.**_

_** O projeto começa amanhã depois do almoço. Boa sorte, e bom projeto.**_

_** Atenciosamente, **_

_** Minerva Mcgonagall **_

__O QUE? EU IA SER ESPOSA DO POTTER POR UM MÊS? Eu já não o aguento meia hora, imagina um mês. Nós vamos nos matar! E eu aproveito, e levo Albus junto! Claro que o Quadribol também estava descartado, o que também era horrível, mas Potter era PIOR!

Eu já ia me virando para protestar com Potter, mas ele tinha sumido, junto com todos meus outros amigos. Voltei para sala comunal sozinha, e chegando lá já estava ouvindo Potter dizer

"O QUE? SEM QUADRIBOL? PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! COMO SOBREVIVEREI SEM QUADRIBOL? NÃO DA, NÃO DA!"

Me aproximei, sentei e falei

"Menos drama ta, Potter?"

Ele olhou para mim e já ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompido por Teddy

"Pense positivo James, você vai ser marido da Ly!"

Eu já estava pensando em levar Teddy junto com Albus. Que estava sorrindo, quase tanto, quanto James.

"Então, querida, esta pronta para vida de casados?" disse James sentando ao meu lado e deitando em meu colo.

"Vai sonhando Potter" disse tirando a cabeça dele de meu colo e subindo para meu dormitório, dizendo antes

"Boa noite a todos!"

"Mas Em, você tem que se casar comigo, nós somos parceiros!"

Eu deveria ter ignorado e continuar subindo. Mas nunca perderia uma chance de argumentar com Potter. Voltei para sala comunal e disse

"Primeiro Potter, Macgonagall não disse nada sobre casar. Disse sobre ser marido e mulher. Sem cerimônia nem lua de mel. Segundo você é um ano mais velho que eu, não pode ser meu parceiro nas aulas. Amanhã eu falarei com Mcgonagall sobre isso"

James estava rindo, PORQUE JAMES ESTAVA RINDO? Ou eu estava pensando em voz alta, ou James lia minha mente, pois disse

"Estou rindo porque você sempre age com a lógica! Pense que é igual a brincar de casinha. Só que valendo nota e sem magia!"

Eu não pretendia falar o que falei em voz alta, não mesmo, mas saiu...

"Eu não acho que Albus e Laura levarão isso só como uma brincadeira de casinha" todos começaram a rir. E Albus e Laura ficaram extremamente vermelhos e nervosos.

Vingança! Doce vingança!

"Vamos lá Em! Faça pelas notas vai! Eu juro que não faço nada com você. A não ser que você me implore, aí eu não posso fazer nada..."

Eles mal tinham se recuperado do ataque de riso por Laura e Albus, e já se puseram a rir novamente. Eu rolei meus olhos. Não sei onde eles viam tanta graça! Hunf! Eles vão acabar morrendo de tanto rir!

Eu estou virando um pouco maléfica demais, não estou? Desejando que todos morram... Mas, eles merecem!

Eu preciso parar de falar comigo mesma!

"Ta ta ta ta ta Potter. Mas amanhã ainda falarei com Mcgonagall. Pode apostar!"

Eu disse voltando a ir para meu quarto. Depois de uma boa e saudável argumentação diária com James, nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono!

Não tardou muito até que minhas "companheiras" amigas da onça fossem para o quarto, rindo e me dizendo como eu iria ficar fofa com James. Eu, obviamente ignorei, e continuei falando delas com seus pares.

E eu não pude deixar de me perguntar; o que os meninos estavam fazendo naquela hora, sobre o que eles estavam conversando. O que James estava pensando...

Amanhã ia ser um longo dia.

_AN: Espero que tenham gostado! _

_ Juh: Acalme-se porque o beijo rola logo! E concordo, o Albus é um fofo tentando ajudar esses dois! Teddy ainda vai ter mais momentos para gritar "Vingança" pode apostar, mas isso não impedira eles de nada!_

_ O próximo capitulo estará ai em breve! Acho que a fic terá uns 16, 17 capítulos! Fiquem ligados! _

_ Beijos para todos!_

_ Stella *-*_


	4. Sr e Sra Potter ?

_AN: Então, aqui esta, novinho! Espero que gostem!_

_Por mais que eu queira nenhum desses personagens me pertence, alem de minha OC Emily Wood._

_ Divirtam-se! _

**Capítulo IV- Sr. e Sra. Potter... ?**

Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que acorda atrasada. Na verdade sou o contrario, normalmente sou a primeira a acordar.

Mas hoje, não sei porque, eu acordei muito atrasada. Se Alice não tivesse me acordado, eu teria dormido até amanhã!

Meu sonho também nem estava tão bem, quero dizer eu; uma princesa, James um príncipe lutando pelo meu coração. Humpf! Clichê!

Mas enfim, eu e Alice estávamos caminhando para o salão principal. Quando digo "caminhando" normalmente se imagina duas pessoas saltitando por campos lindos. Com cabelos impecaveis, maquiagem maravilhosa. E coelhinhos, cervos e outros animaizinhos fofos saltitando com elas.

Pois é, acho melhor dizer que estávamos correndo, e muito. Parecíamos duas mamutes que estavam sem comer a uma semana e encontraram carne morta. Nossos cabelos estavam desarrumados, estávamos com uma cara faminta, pálida e cheia de olheiras. Em conclusão: Eu e Alice parecíamos duas mamutes zumbis famintas.

Chegamos ao salão principal, mas, antes tivemos certeza que nossos cabelos estavam domados, e nós não tínhamos mais a aparência de, hã, animais famintos.

Eu me sentei em meu lugar de sempre, entre Alice e Laura, e na frente de Albus e James.

"Onde estão Teddy, Roxane, Macy e Fred?" perguntou Alice.

"Está com saudade de seu maridinho, Alice?" perguntou James, se referindo a Fred, parceiro de Alice.

"Ly, será que da pra você beijar logo o seu marido e fazer ele fechar a matraca?"

O QUE? Por que sempre que eles estavam irritados vinham me embaraçar? Deve ser uma promoção!

Esta irritado? Embarace a Emily na frente de todos! É de graça! A promoção embarace a Emily é por tempo limitado, ou até ela se irritar e matar todos.

Eu estou virando meio psicopata...

Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo fora da minha mente, só vi um biquinho de James em minha direção, Alice e Laura rindo, e Albus engasgando com uma torrada de tanto rir.

"James, querido, RESPONDA A PERGUNTA DA ALICE E DESINFETA!" eu disse com o meu sorriso mais malicioso possível.

James ia abrir a boca para responder mas Albus o interrompeu.

"Você o chamou de JAMES?"

Se não tivesse uma mesa entre eu e Albus...

"Não, eu o chamei de Potter! POTTER! P-O-T-T-E-R! Entenderam? Nada desses gritinhos do tipo 'ela disse James! Ela disse James!'! Ou dessa sua carinha de felicidade James! Quero dizer, Potter!"

Eu disse tentando por um fim na discussão, todos caíram na gargalhada por causa de minha confusão. Eu só fiquei lá, com cara de emburrada. Quando eles pararam lancei um olhar mortífero a Albus.

E James, finalmente, respondeu a pergunta de Alice.

"Fred, Teddy e Macy estão arrumando as coisas. As aulas da manhã também foram canceladas para podermos nos preparar fisicamente e emocionalmente" ele disse lançando um olhar especial a mim na ultima parte.

"Quem é o par de Macy?" questionei, ela não havia nos falado muito dele...

"É aquele Corvinal que ela estava afim, lembra Ly? O Cory High." Disse Laura

"Ah, sei sim! Que bonitinho! Eles vão ser o casal perfeito!" eu disse

Todos levantaram a cabeça de seu prato e me encararam e Albus, Laura e Alice falaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo

"Não, o casal perfeito vai ser você e James!" quando olhei para Potter, ele estava sorrindo loucamente. Eu ignorei-os e me voltei para meu prato.

Acabamos rapidamente o café da manhã, e fomos arrumar as malas. Eu, simplesmente pus praticamente todas as roupas de meu armário em uma mala.

Oras, eu ia la saber quantas roupas eu ia precisar?

Quando desci para a sala comunal, vi Macy com uma cara de sonhadora, me aproximei, e aparentemente a tirei de seus pensamentos porque ela disse

"Ly! Você não vai acreditar!"

"O que houve May?" perguntei, não pude deixar de sorrir pela felicidade dela

"O CORY ME PEDIU EM NAMORO!" Eu a abracei, muito feliz! Afinal, ela merecia.

De repente, senti outras pessoas se juntando ao montinho, e percebi que eram todas nossas colegas de quarto. Aparentemente May tinha gritado um pouco alto demais...

Ficamos la sentadas, conversando sobre como foi, o que aconteceu, decidindo quem seria a madrinha do casamento. E resolvemos, que todas seriamos!

Quando percebemos, já era hora do almoço, e dessa vez sim, caminhamos para o salão principal, e, ao invés de coelhos, cervos e outros animais fofinhos. Cory, James, Albus, Fred e Teddy nos acompanhavam.

CALMA, eu disse James MESMO? Não, James NÃO É UM ANIMAL FOFINHO! Não mesmo!

Qual é o meu problema esses dias?

Eu necessito de um pscólogo, eu falo comigo mesma, estou querendo matar todos, e falo que a pessoa que eu mais odeio é fofinha!

Eu ia continuar debatendo comigo mesma, se não tivesse percebido que já estava na frente da mesa da Grifinória. Sentei no mesmo lugar que no café da manhã, e, começamos a comer.

Durante o almoço inteiro, vi May e Cory trocarem olhares. Fofura esses dois, hein?

Já sabia que os parceiros seriam: eu e James (nojo!), Albus e Laura (yay!), Fred e Alice (own), Cory e May (fofura!) e Roxane e Teddy (o mais sem graça!).

Ambos, Teddy e Roxane já estavam comprometidos. Roxane namorava Stephen Lerrick, um cara da Lufa Lufa. E Teddy, como todos já sabem, Victorie Weasley! Chatos! Bah!

Eu podia ficar debatendo comigo o dia inteiro comigo mesma sobre isso. Mas Mcgonagall chamou a atenção de todos

"A atenção de todos por favor. Os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano por favor, me encontrem nos jardins!"

Com isso nós todos nos levantamos, e fomos juntos para os jardins. Quando avistei Mcgonagall e vi que ela não estava ocupada. Fui correndo falar com ela.

"Diretora, olá. Eu troquei de parceiro pouco tempo antes de você ter anunciado o projeto, e, hã, o meu parceiro é um ano mais velho. Eu gostaria de saber se é, hã, possível trocar... ?"

"Senhorita Wood, sinto lhe informar, mas a senhorita terá que continuar com seu parceiro, mesmo que seja um ano mais velho. Agora, por favor vá a encontro de seus amigos e façam o que vocês babuínos, quero dizer, alunos fazem."

De mau humor, dei as costas a Mcgonagall e fui em direção a meus amigos. Acho que meu olhar explicou tudo, pois todos eles começaram a sorrir e gritar "Sr. e Sra. Potter! Sr. e Sra. Potter!"

Ainda bem que pelo menos o meu sobrenome eu não ia mudar!

Logo eles pararam de cantar para ouvir Mcgonagall dizer.

"Alunos e alunas, agora vocês seguirão com Hagrid até a nova área de Hogwarts. Essa área é antes da Floresta Proibida, e invisível a todos os olhos, menos de alguns professores e, vocês. Se vocês acidentalmente baterem em uma parede invisível, aquele é o limite. De la, vocês não passam.

Suas malas já foram enviadas e estão cada uma em sua devida casa. Quando chegarem lá, vão de casa em casa, pois na caixa de correio estará escrito Sr. e Sra. o sobrenome do menino. Boa sorte a todos!"

O QUE? EU IA MUDAR MEU SOBRENOME? Só faltava me colocar na mesma cama que James!

Nós seguimos atrás de Hagrid, e, em um piscar de olhos estávamos em frente do que parecia ser um vilarejo. Havia varias casas, no mínimo umas cem. Cada uma estava virada para frente de uma estradinha de areia, que dava para o lago. Aparentemente era para nadarmos, pois haviam umas cadeiras em volta. Cada casa tinha um jardim atrás, com flores, árvores...

Era maravilhoso! Eu segui Potter até a última casa, ela, diferente das outras, estava virada de frente para o lago. Nós abrimos o portão, e olhei a caixa de correio, estava escrito "Sr. e Sra. Potter". Eu ignorei, e segui o caminhozinho de pedras até a varanda da frente. Nela tinha um banco e uma cadeira de balanço.

Entramos em nossa casa, oficialmente como marido e mulher. Era uma casa bonita. Muito aconchegante, lembrava, nesse ponto, a casa de Molly e Arthur Weasley. Nossas malas estavam em cima da mesa de centro.

James se aproximou, pegou-as, se virou para mim e disse

"Então, Sra. Potter, vamos conhecer nosso quarto?"

Eu ignorei essa frase e subi. Para a minha infelicidade, era um cama de casal.

POR MERLIN! Era só um trabalho! Não precisávamos dormir na mesma cama! Não mesmo!

James pareceu ficar ainda mais feliz com isso, e deitou na cama.

"Sem sapatos na minha cama Potter!" eu disse tirando seus pés da cama.

"Você quis dizer 'nossa cama', não?" eu ignorei, enquanto ele tirava os sapatos.

Ai, esse ia ser um longo mês!

_AN: E aí, o que acharam?_

_ Juh: Eu acho que vai ser sim diária a postagem de capítulos. Mas já vou avisando que amanhã não vou conseguir postar! _

_Por favor, não esqueçam de me falar o que acharam da fic e espalhar ela por ai! _

_Muito obrigada vocês, minhas três leitoras que estão me acompanhando agora no inicio! _

_Beijos e estrelas,_

_Stella *-*_


	5. Dificuldades

_AN: Oii, gente, desculpa o atraso! Enfim, aqui está! Prometo que no feriado vou escrever BASTAANTE! Hehe! _

_Não tenho nem que dizer que nessa história só me pertence Emily Wood, minha OC, né? _

_Boa leitura! _

**Capítulo V – Dificuldades...**

O que os professores tinham em mente quando decidiram deixar casais de alunos sozinhos em uma casa sem magia?

Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como cozinhar! COMO EU LIGO ESSA COISA?

Ta, primeiro: O QUE EM NOME DE MERLIN EU VOU COZINHAR? Hã, bem, vejamos... Já sei! Vou fazer um macarrão! Isso, é simples e gostoso!

Ok, ONDE TEM MACARRÃO? Ah, acho que em um desses armários deve ter, e se eu der sorte também encontro uma, hã como é o nome daquilo, panela!

CALMA, quem disse que EU tenho que fazer tudo? Eu não tenho, não sou elfo doméstico, oras!

"JAMES!" eu gritei

Logo vi ele descendo as escadas, como um ar relaxado demais para o meu gosto.

"Oi, Em" ele disse sorrindo e se aproximando, um pouco demais de mim.

Eu jurava que ele ia me beijar, e, por alguns instantes, eu senti algo estranho em meu estomago, mas, logo ele se afastou. E nós dois ficamos nos encarando, meio, chocados.

"Eu, hã, preciso da sua, hã, macarrão. Quero dizer, preciso da sua ajuda para achar o macarrão e uma panela!"

O que é isso? EU NAO CONSEGUIA MAIS FALAR AGORA? E James, como sempre, estava rindo!

"Claro" ele disse, e logo apareceu com um pacote de macarrão em uma das mãos, e na outra tinha uma panela.

"O que, como você achou tão rápido?" eu perguntei chocada. Ele simplesmente sorriu e respondeu

"Eu sou parente de Hermione Granger, esqueceu?"

Nós dois rimos ao lembrar de Hermione, ela e sua mania de ensiná-los coisas trouxas...

Logo eu e James estávamos rindo, cozinhando. E eu não pude deixar de notar como ele era bonitinho...

CALMA! Eu não falei isso! Primeiro: eu estava rindo COM ele, não dele! E segundo: EU DISSE QUE ELE ERA BONITINHO? Não, não! Não pode ser! Eu tenho que cortar relações com ele!

Mas, estava tão bom la, conversando com ele...

Quando voltei de meus pensamentos ele já estava acendendo duas velas e servindo nossos pratos.

Eu devo ter ficado desligada por um bom tempo. EU TENHO URGENTEMENTE QUE PARAR DE FALAR COMIGO MESMA!

Eu estava me aproximando de minha cadeira mas James chegou antes, e a puxou para que eu pudesse sentar. Que perfeito cavalheiro!

Nós comemos e nos divertimos, e eu descobri que eu e James temos muito em comum! Podíamos continuar conversando a noite toda. Mas, o relógio bateu dez horas. E nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar com nosso, bom povo.

Nós saímos e caminhamos, conversando, até a casa de Albus e Laura. Quando eles abriram a porta, pareciam um casal de verdade! Tão fofo, tive uma vontade de abraçar alguém, e por isso, fui correndo para Laura!

Entramos na casa, e sentamos no sofá. Não tardou para que os outros chegassem. Menos Macy e seu namorado, esses resolveram ir visitar os amigos de Cory...

Fred e Alice ficavam se encarando, mas, sempre que um pegava o outro encarando, eles desviavam o olhar.

Por que esses dois não se resolvem logo? T TAO na cara que eles se ama! Não é chato quando duas pessoas não percebem que se amam?

Roxane e Teddy, por outro lado, só reclamavam de como iam ter de revezar entre uma noite no sofá, uma noite na cama. Já que não queriam dormir na mesma cama pois senão seus amores iam reclamar.

Quando notei, estava encarando James, DE NOVO, ele percebeu e sorriu para mim, eu, sorri de volta.

"Você ta afim dele!" disse Laura se referindo a mim e James

"Não tô não!" eu disse, mas vi todas as outras concordarem.

"Eu só to olhando para ele com outros olhos!" eu disse.

"É, os olhos de uma apaixonada!" disse Alice.

"Ai Alice, não vamos nem falar de você e Fred" eu disse rindo, e, logo, todas as outras se puseram a rir também, menos Alice.

"Eu acho o Fred bonitinho, só! E Laura, você também esta de amores com o Albus!" disse Alice apontando a língua para nós.

Nós, apontamos de volta e rimos.

"Ele é bem bonito..." disse Laura sonhadora.

Nós todas rimos! Nem acredito que ela ta quase admitindo seu amor por Albus!

Nós ficamos la, conversando, até que era onze horas, e resolvemos ir embora.

Eu e James fomos os últimos a sair, Laura e Albus nos acompanharam até a porta, e nós começamos a agradecer por tudo.

Olhando assim, parecíamos até casais civilizados.

PERA UM MINUTO, eu disse CIVILIZADOS?

Pera OUTRO minuto, eu disse CASAIS?

O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COMIGO? EU TO ENLOUQUECENDO! Falando comigo mesma, pensando ESSE tipo de coisa! QUE HORROR!

Novamente, eu desliguei, e só acordei quando eles fecharam a porta. Eu e James começamos a andar de volta para casa, mas, quando um vento frio bateu em mim, e eu não pude deixar de tremer um pouco.

"Você quer meu casaco?" ele perguntou já tirando

"Não precisa, obrigado" eu disse, mas ele já estava colocando o casaco em mim...

ONDE ESTAVA A MINHA CABEÇA? POR QUE EU NÃO TROUXE MEU CASACO?

Esses dias eu to meio louca, acho que estou tomando algum medicamento e não sei.

E eu IA continuar debatendo comigo mesma, mas, alguma coisa muito forte chamou a atenção de meus olhos, e, quando olhei, eram as luzes do meu quarto.

EU TINHA QUE PARAR DE DORMIR ACORDADA!

"Quer ir primeiro ao banheiro madame? Ou você já quer dividi-lo comigo?" James perguntou fazendo gracinha.

E PRONTO! Voltamos ao James idiota de sempre.

"Ha-ha-ha, Potter!" eu disse entrando no banheiro a batendo a porta.

Foi aí que eu notei; o meu pijama era uma camisola. Ok, isso ia ser, estranho.

Eu sai do banheiro, e vi os olhos de James arregalarem. Eu ignorei e deitei debaixo dos lençóis, me cobrindo o maximo possível.

"O que é Potter? Vai logo que eu quero dormir!" eu disse.

Ele pareceu acordar de um sonho e foi ao banheiro. Quando saiu apagou as luzes e deitou. Sem antes falar.

"Boa noite Em, aposto que em uma semana você estará derretida por mim"

Eu ri, e disse

"Vai sonhando James. Aposta feita!"

Era bom voltar ao normal!

_AN: E ai, gostaram? Por favor me digam o que acharam! O beijo vem logo! _

_ Beijinhos! _


	6. Físico

_AN: Oii, desculpem a demora, mas aqui esta! _

_Hahaha! Espero que gostem muito desse capitulo!_

_Ah, nada aqui me pertence alem de minha OC, Emily Wood..._

_Curtam a leitura!_

**Capítulo VI- Físico...**

Eu acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, e abracei algo. Por um instante, jurava que esse algo era meu ursinho de pelúcia, mas, percebi que não era tão, fofinho, digamos. Eu olhei para o lado e vi um dos ombros e braços de James. Olhei para meus braços, um deles estava na barriga, e o outro nos cabelos dele.

Em outras palavras, estávamos abraçados.

Eu não posso mentir, não estava tão ruim. Mas, minha dignidade não permitiu isso, eu fiz a única coisa que uma garota faria ao acordar abraçada a seu inimigo gato.

Pulei e gritei.

Calma, inimigo GATO? Não! Ta mais pra inimigo TONTO! Eu acho que vou enviar uma coruja a meus pais pedindo um pscólogo...

Enfim, James acordou de seu sono de beleza com meu grito.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou preocupado

"Eu estava hã, abraçada em você..." eu disse embaraçada.

"Eu sei disso! Eu acordei a noite e você não me deixou ir ao banheiro porque não queria me largar!" ele disse sorrindo.

E eu podia sentir minha cara ficando vermelha...

CALMA, eu estava ficando vermelha por causa DELE? Quem sou eu? Eu não me conheço mais!

"Eu vou ao banheiro" eu disse já andando em direção a porta do banheiro.

O banheiro é o melhor lugar para refletir as coisas. Eu escovei meus dentes e entrei no banho.

Ótimo, banho. O único lugar onde ninguém pode me tirar de meus pensamentos. A não ser que tenha um incêndio, ou uma invasão de comensais da morte que resolveram voltar sem Voldemort...

Mas agora eu podia refletir. Como eu ia me comunicar com minha família? Será que as corujas passam pelo campo de força.

CALMA, EU NÃO TROUXE MINHA GATINHA! EU NAO ACREDITO QUE ESQUECI DA MIA! Mas, James também não trouxe sua coruja. Talvez não fosse para trazer animais... Mas onde eles estão? Será que a minha bebe esta bem? Como eu esqueci que estava sem ela.

Bem, talvez seja porque eu estou na presença de outro gato. Uma voz na mina cabeça disse.

O QUE? O que esta acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estou pensando esse tipo de coisa?

"Vai demorar muito ai?" eu ouvi James gritar do outro lado da porta.

Eu estava errada. NEM NO BANHO eu consigo pensar direito sem me atrapalharem.

Calmamente, eu peguei minha toalha, e comecei a me enxugar. Foi ai, que eu notei: eu esqueci de pegar minhas roupas.

O QUE EU IA FAZER? Talvez James resolvesse entrar tão rapidamente no banheiro que nem notaria, mas talvez ele nem entrasse! Ah não, o que eu ia fazer.

Já sei, vou resolver isso de forma matura e inteligente,

E assim, eu sai correndo do banheiro, empurrei James dentro dele, fechei a porta e fui correndo até minha mala, peguei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente e me vesti o mais rápido possível.

"O que esta acontecendo?" eu ouvi James questionar do banheiro.

"Eu tive que vir correndo porque esqueci uma coisa e, hã, resolvi de uma forma matura e inteligente porque eu não queria que você, hã, me visse, hã..."

"de toalha?" ele completou.

Calma, ELE TINHA ME VISTO? COMO ASSIM? COMO MEU PLANO EXTREMAMENTE INTELIGENTE NAO FUNCIONOU?

Aparentemente, a minha falta de fala confirmou o que ele disse pois ele perguntou

"E esse era o jeito mais maturo de resolver as coisas?"

"Eu não ia conseguir sair pela janela ta, Potter? E você fala como se fosse o gênio!"

Ele não respondeu. Um a zero pra mim!

Eu sentei na cama e comecei a pensar em nada, e em tudo. Refletir sobre a vida.

Mas, quando percebi tinha uma pessoa em minha frente. Eu fui olhando de baixo para cima, vi pés, jeans, e aí... AI MEU DEUS!

Que físico que ele tinha, James devia ficar mais vezes sem camisa. Quem ele pensa que é para privar essa beleza do mundo?

Eu devia estar parecendo uma idiota porque ele perguntou

"Apreciando hein Em."

Soou bem mais como uma afirmação, mas eu aceitei como uma pergunta.

Em meu estado normal eu começaria um bate boca com ele, mas, esse não é meu estado normal então, o que saiu foi isso.

"Eu, hã, café, descer, tenho, arrumar, ajuda, cama, camisa, não tem, você?"

E sai correndo para a sala de estar, desde quando EU gaguejava por causa do Potter?

Eu acho que não estou sendo mais eu, eu estou, mudada. É algo que eu nunca senti antes, é estranho, diferente.

Eu olhei para a mesa, ela estava exatamente do jeito que havíamos deixado ontem a noite. A louça suja na pia, a mesa com migalhas.

"Pois é, acho que teremos muito trabalho a fazer." Disse Potter que resolveu aparecer atrás de mim, me dando um susto. E, logicamente, rindo por isso.

Ah, e adivinha quem encontrou uma camisa? Se você pensou o Potter, din din din! Acertou!

"Você lava a louça eu seco e tiro as migalhas da mesa." eu disse.

E assim, nós começamos, e, em um piscar de olhos, terminamos tudo.

Enquanto colocávamos a mesa, eu percebi que o Potter, até que era bem fofinho...

Eu podia dar uma chance para ele, mas, não sei, não quero dar o braço a torcer...

"Em, Em, esta tudo bem? Você anda meio distraída..." disse James.

"Ah, estou ótima, só sonhando acordada." Eu disse sentando.

"Não consegue esquecer de mim, não é?" ele disse sorrindo.

Eu rolei meus olhos, mas, não sei por que eu comecei a ficar vermelha, sim, eu estava pensando nele, mas, não do jeito que ele achava que eu estava pensando nele, não do jeito que ele queria que eu pensasse nele... Não é?

Aparentemente eu faço as coisas enquanto falo comigo mesma, pois já estava levando meu prato para a pia, e James, fazia o mesmo.

Em breve eu matarei Albus enquanto eu penso em que roupa vou usar. E a minha desculpa será que eu estava virando psocpata, então, não tive culpa de nada!

Alguém batia insistentemente na porta, e já que James resolvera desaparecer, eu fui abri-la.

"E ai cunhada, eu tava querendo saber se você e o James não tavam afim de ir nadar com a gente!" disse o diabo de olhos verdes.

"Não" eu disse secamente

"Ah, qual é Ly, a gente sabe que você quer ele só pra você, mas vamos dividir um pouco, né?" ele perguntou rindo.

De repente, eu senti braços em minha cintura, e um queixo em meu ombro.

"Vamos, vai Em. Eu sei que você me ama, mas eu sou de todos." mesmo não o vendo, eu sabia que James estava sorrindo ao sussurrar isso em meu ouvido.

Embora eu tivesse rolado meus olhos, eu não pude evitar de me sentir, confortável. Meus joelhos haviam virado gelatina, e eu sentia aquela coisa em meu estomago de novo. O que esta acontecendo comigo? Isso é bom, ou ruim?

Eu apenas murmurei um sim, e James subiu correndo para se trocar, eu fechei a porta na cara de Albus, e, lentamente subi para meu quarto.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu devo ter levado um bom tempo para subir, pois quando cheguei em meu quarto James já estava saindo, e falou que me esperava na sala.

Esse menino estava gostando de sumir e reaparecer do nada, não?

Ele também parece adorar me assustar.

Eu preciso da ajuda de alguma de minhas amigas, mas uma que me leve a sério.

Eu sabia a resposta para isso: Laura.

_AN: E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim! _

_ Amanha eu posto o outro._

_ Eu sei que as minhas leitoras já lêem (e uma delas é a escritora), mas eu gostaria de indicar "três gerações, três tempos" para leitura. EU AMO! Hahahaha!_

_ Até breve, não esqueçam de me dizer o que acham da historia! (essa é a única coisa que me motiva a escrever... :p)_

_ Beijinhos,_

_ Stella *-*_


	7. Sentimentos

_AN: Oii gente! Hahaha! _

_Então, nesse capitulo eu tive a participação especial de uma amiga; laslus! _

_Espero que gosteem! _

_Beijinhos_

_P.S. Nenhum dos personagens nos pertence, ME pertence apenas MINHA OC, Emily Wood._

_Curtam a leitura! _

**Capítulo VII- Sentimentos...**

Eu caminhei com James até o lago, e, enquanto caminhávamos, não pude deixar de notar, como seus olhos brilhavam mais no sol, e, eram mais, bonitos...

OK, EU ESTOU TENDO SÉRIOS PROBLEMAS! ALGUEM CHAMA UM MEDICO! S.O.S!

Quando chegamos ao lago, todos já estavam la, e Albus, não conseguiu se conter

"Conseguiu uma rapidinha, Ly?"

O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO COM AQUELE MENINO? PELOAMORDEMERLIN! EU VOU MATAR ELE!

"ALBUS!" eu gritei, mas antes que conseguisse começar a perseguir o demônio, eu senti braços fortes me puxando, e eu fui virada, de modo que estava encarando James, nós estávamos tão perto, que eu podia contar suas sardas, eu sentia sua respiração, e tina certeza de que ele sentia a minha também. Por um instante, senti tudo de novo, tudo que havia sentido no sofá, na cozinha... Era tudo estranho, parecia errado.

Quando percebi, eu estava de olhos fechados, e nas pontas dos pés, de modo que estava da altura de James, suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, e, eu estava quase pondo meus braços em seu pescoço.

Estava perfeito, eu estava quase sentindo seus lábios nos meus, e aí

"Ownnnnn!"

Quando abri meus olhos vi James, com os dele abertos também, nós nos encaramos por alguns instantes, mas logo, me virei para ver Macy, Laura e Hannah abraçadas e gritando "ownn".

Eu fiz o que fazia sempre, ignorei. Os meninos, como sempre, foram correndo para o lago, como babuínos, loucos por comida.

James, estava novamente sem camisa, SERA QUE ELE SIMPLESMENTE NAO CONSEGUIA FICAR COM UMA CAMISA POR MAIS DE ALGUNS SEGUNDOS?

Quero dizer, ele tinha um físico invejável, mas, não era por isso que ele deveria sair por ai mostrando a todos. Quero dizer, era tentador...

O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? EU PRECISO DA LAURA, URGENTEMENTE!

Eu sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Laura, e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, observando a água, e seus físicos...

Eu simplesmente não sabia como começar essa conversa, eu chegaria e falaria "E ai Laura, pegando muito o Albus? Pois é, eu acho que estou me apaixonando pelo James, E NAO TENHO A MINIMA IDEIA DO POR QUE!".

Eu ia assustar a menina assim! Não que eu me importasse em assustar ela, mas agora eu precisava de seriedade...

"Laura, eu preciso conversar com você..." eu disse

"Pode falar Ly, sou toda ouvidos..." ela disse

"Eu preciso que você fica séria e me ajude" eu disse ela acenou com a cabeça e eu continuei "eu não sei por que, mas estou sentindo essas coisas quando fico perto do James, coisas diferentes... É estranho, eu acho que estou ficando louca... Mas, ele, ta diferente..."

Eu olhei para Laura, e em dois segundos vi sua cara séria se transformar num sorriso, e, ela começou a gritar

"VOCE GOSTA DO JAMES!"

MARAVILHOSO! ELA SIMPLESMENTE DESTRUIU MEU MOMENTO DESABAFO! NAO DA PRA DESABAFAR COM ELA!

Eu podia ir falar com Alice, me virei para olhar ela, mas, ela estava ocupada demais, encarando Fred. Macy estava em algum lugar trocando saliva com Cory, e, Roxane. Bem, Roxane não é o que chamamos de amiga para desabafar. E, ela estava na piscina.

Eu espero que ninguém tenha ouvido os gritos de Laura, bem, na hora ninguém se virou, então, eu acho que não houve nada.

Mas o que eu ia fazer, será que eu gosto mesmo de James? Não sei, eu não quero namorar ele, por enquanto, sempre que estou perto dele, não parece certo. Quem sabe com o tempo fique, mas, eu não quero destruir o ódio que temos um pelo outro com uma relação séria...

Eu podia, calma esta chovendo? Eu acabei de sentir uma gota d'agua cair em mim. Quando me virei, vi James e Albus.

"Pronta para se molhar?" eles perguntaram, e, na hora eu tentei sair correndo, mas, não deu muito certo. Albus puxou meus pés, e James meus braços. E, antes que eu pudesse dizer "pelas barbas de Merlin" eu estava no lago, encharcada.

Quando tirei a cabeça d'agua, por incrível que pareça, um monte de água caiu em cima de mim de novo, pois Laura foi jogada, e Albus e James resolveram pular junto.

Eu não pude evitar rir da cara de susto da Laura, e todos nós nos pusemos a ficar rindo uns dos outros. Até eu tentar matar Albus, claro. Eu estava quase alcançando o pescoço dele, quando ouvimos um grito/risada de Alice.

Nos viramos e eu vi a cena mais romântica do mundo; Fred estava segurando Alice, como um noivo segura a noiva, e ela estava abraçada nele, esperneando, e, gritando não. Mas, ele jogou ela e pulou na água.

Eu e Laura, por sermos meninas, sabíamos que Alice queria sim ser jogada na água, igual nós duas.

CALMA, EU DISSE NÓS DUAS? A Laura até pode ser, ela é suspeita. Mas, EU?

MAIS CALMA AINDA, a uns instantes atrás eu tava falando que gostava do James, agora, eu to falando que não? EU GOSTO DELE OU NAO?

"Pensando muito Ly?" perguntou Fred.

"Talvez" respondi rindo.

Eu podia estar confusa sobre James, mas, eu queria me divertir um pouco, então, só por aquela manhã, eu deixei de lado os meus problemas, e, aproveitei para rir e me divertir.

Depois de um tempo, Macy e Cory resolveram aparecer, e, essa, nem precisou ser jogada na água, quando viu todos nós, largou do namorada e deu uma bela bomba!

Nós rimos, brincamos e nos divertimos, mas, tudo que é bom dura pouco. Quando notei, nós estávamos todos nos despedindo e indo para nossas casa. Molhados. Indo para nossas casas. Molhados. James. Age como um animal. Sem camisa. Molhado. Em minha casa. Sem magia.

"JAMES! NAO ENTRA NESSA CASA!" gritei

Ele se virou e fez uma cara do tipo "por que sua louca?", como resposta ao seu olhar disse.

"Você esta sem camisa, pingando, apesar de seu físico ser admirável, por favor coloque uma camisa e corra para o nosso quarto, tente pingar o menos possível, tome um banho e, então, SÓ então, você vem almoçar."

Demorou alguns instantes, e alguns sorrisos de James para eu perceber o que tinha falado. EU ACABEI DE ADMITIR QUE ELE TINHA UM FISICO MARAVILHOSO NA FRENTE DELE!

"Só vai para o quarto, por favor"

Ele deu uma risada e foi correndo para o quarto, se achando. Eu, por ser uma mulher nata, soube entrar sem molhar a casa, e, logo quando James saiu, eu entrei correndo no banheiro, e, dessa vez EU TROUXE A ROUPA!

Tomei meu banho, me vesti e me deparei com James sentado na cama, sem camisa.

"Lembrou da roupa dessa vez. Que evolução." Ele disse se aproximando de mim.

Eu rolei meus olhos. Ele deu mais um passo em minha direção.

"Você não tem uma camisa, Potter?" eu perguntei

"Tenho, mas, eu achei que você me preferia sem."

Eu rolei meus olhos novamente, e ele deu mais um passo.

Nós estávamos extremamente perto um do outro, nossos narizes quase se tocavam, eu sentia sua respiração.

"Eu tenho mesmo um físico bonito?" ele perguntou rindo.

"Você não tem ideia" eu disse.

E, quando notei, nossos lábios haviam se encontrado, eu estava com os olhos abertos, em choque. Mas, logo os fechei, e aprofundei o beijo. Todos os sentimentos, ódio, faíscas, aquilo no estomago, amor. Tudo estava misturado, e ainda assim, sentia errado. Mas, tão errado, a ponto de parecer certo, no fundo, eu sabia que estava me enganando, mas, por enquanto, eu sobreviveria assim.

Beijar James era como beijar um pedaço do céu, inexplicável, delicioso. Quando percebi, suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, e minhas mãos estava acariciando seu cabelo. Que era mais macio do que aparentava.

Infelizmente, a necessidade de ar nos separou. Nós dois, com a respiração ofegante, nos encaramos por alguns instantes, até que Potter resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Então, eu ganhei a aposta...?" ele afirmou, mas perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

"Não Potter, não estamos namorando, estamos em uma, amizade, escondida, colorida."

"A aposta era que você ia se apaixonar por mim" James disse, com as mãos em minha cintura me trazendo para mais perto dele.

"E eu não estou apaixonada por você, só gosto de te beijar" eu disse rindo, ele me olhou, riu também, e nós partimos para outro beijo.

Esse, foi mais curto.

"O que você quer almoçar?" ele perguntou

"Achei que eu fazia o almoço." eu disse rindo, ele sorriu e disse

"É, mas hoje que você admitiu gostar de mim, você merece um almoço a la Potter" ele disse sorrindo e me dando um beijo no nariz, que mandou faíscas em minha espinha.

"Eu não gosto de você Potter" disse rindo

"Eu sei disso, mas nós estamos tendo um caso, isso pode mudar" ele disse rindo

"Amizade, escondida, colorida" eu disse rindo mais.

Ele rolou os olhos, e, fez uma coisa que não faziam em mim a muito tempo: cócegas.

Quando percebi, eu estava deitada na cama morrendo de rir, tentando escapar de seus braços fortes, e ele, estava em cima de mim ignorando e rindo.

Normalmente eu odiaria a nossa posição, mas, ignorei, afinal, não tínhamos um Teddy para gritar "VINGANÇA!" conosco.

Ainda não sei quais são meus sentimentos por James, estou confusa, acho que é ódio e amor. Ainda preciso de um psicólogo, e, de uma coruja... Mas, isso eu arranjo em breve.

_AN: E ai, gostaram? Haha! Espero que sim!_

_ Embora pareça um bom final, A HISTORIA AINDA NAO ACABOU! Hahahaha! Tenho muiito mais planejado para vocês! _

_ Estou trabalhando (em tentar arranjar alguém) para fazer uma capa..._

_ Não esqueçam de me dizerem o que acharam da história e espalhar ela! _

_ Beijinhos,_

_ Stella *-*_


End file.
